Deep Affection
by Ino Cassio
Summary: Dia manusia menawan yang akan selalu paham, menaruh perhatiannya pada bagian yang lebih dia pedulikan, bukan sampul luar dari diriku yang terkesan kasar. Dia satu warna pilihan dari banyak warna yang ditawarkan, Dia itu kasih sayang. [ HOMIN ]


**Deep Aff** **ection**

 **Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin**

 **.**

 **Cerita ini adalah masih bagian dari INSIDE OUT, namun cerita ini berdiri sendiri. Kalian bisa membaca ini tanpa perlu membaca panjang IO , yah kalau engga penasaran juga untuk membaca yang udah ada sih XD.**

 **Ini bukan cerita berat tentang IO sebelumnya. Sebenarnya, yas Toto Chan, ( Maaf tentang salah penyebutan namanya ya XDXDXD) aku juga memikirkan tentang semua yang kamu tulis dalam kolom review, but mungkin itu nanti saja dulu. Untuk bagian ini aku tidak mau membuatnya terlalu berat. Sangat terimakasih sekali ,dan maaf untuk satu semesternya hhaha tapi mengambang? memang iya, ueh.. aku rasa tidak, mungkin bagian ini akan bisa sedikit menutupi celah yang membuat mengambang.**

 **Warning: Typo's, OOC, Blah blah blah.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Well.. here we go!**

 **Please Yourself..**

.

.

.

Namanya Jung Yunho. Salah satu nama dari deretan nama-nama lain yang pernah aku tertawakan, namun nama ini berakhir tidak bisa aku lupakan.

Jung Yunho, sekali lagi aku sebut namanya. Namanya biasa saja hanya saat aku menyebutnya entah rasa apa itu tiba-tiba saja seperti meremas poros hidupku. Dia manusia pertama yang bisa merenggut semestaku dengan sangat mudah.

Tentu saja aku tidak melupakan bahwa jasadku sendiri adalah seorang pria, aku dan dia. Bahkan kami berdua memiliki kelamin yang sama. Namun aku bisa apa kalau cinta memang sanggup semena-mena membutakan tiap-tiap indra manusia, dan salah satu orang bodoh yang dibutakan itu, aku. _Funny huh, Nope! it's insane!_

 _"Kiss me.."_

Aku sangat menyukai suaranya, aku menyukai wajahnya, matanya yang tidak lebih besar dari milikku, tegas rahangnya, juga bibirnya. Mengerucut merah lucu seperti selalu menantangku, meminta ciuman.

"Mwo-yah.. ini sudah ke dua puluh lima kali kau memintaku untuk menciummu.. bisakah kau bosan menciumku untuk sepuluh menit saja?" Rutukku memajukan bibir.

Dia mengganti kerucut bibirnya dengan cibiran menggemaskan. Bibirnya mengikuti suaraku tanpa mengelurkan suara. Dia lebih tua dariku, namun tak jarang juga bisa bertingkah lucu seperti yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang ini. Dia memasang wajah merah menggemaskan padaku yang sedang menatap layar komputer perpolah tidak mau diganggu .

"Satu ciuman saja.."

Yunho Hyung-ku in tidak mau berhenti meminta dan menggoda, sedang aku belum mau mengabulkan. Walau sebenarnya bisa saja gameku menunggu, namun aku tidak ingin terkesan semudah itu.

" _Baby-ah_.." Suaranya terulur mendesah.

"Kau akan bohong lagi, dari satu akan beranak banyak-banyak menjadi berpuluh-puluh.." Rutukku menggelengkan kepala.

Memang selalu seperti itu, jika Yunho-Hyung meminta sebuah ciuman maka selanjutnya akan berlanjut pada persetubuhan. Aku tidak keberatan, hanya keterlaluan saja kalau harus tiap hari aku dihujam ketumpulan dari tubuhnya itu.

Berawal dari dua minggu lalu saat dia menemukanku membiarkan hujan menggerayangi tubuhku dipinggir jalan, saat semua perasaanku belum setenang sekarang, saat tubuhnya yang masih basah dia abaikan, dengan dingin nan rupawan sosoknya, bergerak tangannya mengeringkan kepalaku dengan gerakan menenangkan, melepas kancing kemejaku tanpa seru salam, dan ketika nafas hangatnya menerpa wajahku , saat itu juga aku mulai dibuatnya gelisah tak nyaman. Setengah hidup aku menahan malu yang sudah meninggi di ubun-ubun kepala, juga gebuan rinduku yang bergolak ingin disampaikan padanya.

Setengah dadaku terpampang menantang, namun kuhentikan gerak tangannya. Tidak!. Tentu tidak lucu kalau wajahku memerah saat aku bahkan masih menyimpan amarah.

Namun aku bisa apa kalau memang ternyata sosok rupawannya yang kupuja beserta asmanya yang tak bisa kulupa ternyata benar-benar menjadi poros inti dalam hidup ini.

Dia berulang membuatku marah dan berakhir dengan titian airmata, seperti remaja putri yang patah kukunya atau seorang wanita yang ditinggalkan lelakinya. Biarlah, sebut saja aku seperti itu, peduli setan aku tak mau mendengar. Aku benar mencintainya, bersalah ataupun tidak dirinya aku selalu berakhir memilih dia. Hatiku menolak kehilangannya

Satu ciuman Yunho Hyung minta malam itu, saat malam dimana tubuhnya masih simbah dengan peluh dan juga lengket air hujan. Bukan hal baru aku menciumnya, namun malam itu ciuman yang dimintanya, suara yang dibuatnya, seoalah menyendat semua inti hidup dari tubuhku. Otakku menerjemahkan permintaannya saat itu menjadi sebuah permintaan sebelum disampaikannya sebuah perpisahan. Aku bahagia dia meminta, tapi hancur aku berada diantara tiap kalimat-kalimatnya.

Wajahnya, bibirnya yang diam, hangat tangannya, aku tak akan mau kehilangan mereka.

Biar salah juga gila, malam itu aku menghentikan tubuhnya dengan pelukan saat dia sudah akan melangkah. Namun tanpa aku sadari aku mungkin sedang menghentikan detak jantung kebahagiaan orang lain saat itu juga.

Sangat salah, tapi kurasa aku sudah cukup dalam mengalah. Tidak mau bahagia melarikan diri dariku. Aku menekan beku bibirnya dengan bibirku yang sedikit bergetar, kepayahan aku menahan tangis yang masih belum mau hilang.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dari sebuah ciuman yang dia minta. Memintaku berlari dengannya, memintaku tidak membencinya atau hanya sebuah ciuman selamat tinggal yang akan dia sematkan padaku sebelum dia menghilang.

Salah.

Semua bukan.

Yunho-Hyung, dia memilih menelan bulat-bulat semua salah dosa juga ancaman marah dari orang tuanya. Ucapan cintanya dia hembuskan didepan bibirku malam itu. Kemudian setelah ciuman yang kubuat, aku mulai melucuti bajunya yang basah. Kelakuannya pun tak berbeda, dia menelanjangi pakaianku yang hangat. Bergulung dalam salah dan dosa pilihan kami selanjutnya. Kalau dunia menolak aku dan dia, berjalan menghilang bersamanya-pun akm akan memilihnya. Gila bukan, iya. Lagipula kalau dunia menciptakan berbagai macam warna berbeda, kenapa kami tidak boleh bahagia dengan pilihan warna yang kami suka.

Ini kah yang dinamakan cinta, bukan hanya tawa, bunga-bunga dan kupu-kupu didalam perutku, tapi juga gila dan ego meninggi kedudukannya mendominasai kepalaku.

Kami berpelukan, bersahut desahan. Erangan juga banyak pekikkan kecil melengking menyibak senyap rumah. Tidak lagi menahan perasaan, rinduku yang tertahan kuhentakkan keluar bersamaan dengan dia yang tak pernah gagal membuatku mengerang keenakkan.

Ketebalan bibirnya menipiskan takut diriku, menepiskan ragu dalam dadaku pada semua hal yang mungkin nanti akan jauh lebih menyulitkan jalan juga pilihan kami berdua. Tangannya menyentuh tiap senti badan, bergentayangan meremas lesak semua kehormatan. Menancap buku-buku kuku ku pada bahunya, aku menggelinjang dan memekik berulang, namun kekar gerak tubuhnya memberi kenyamanan, bibirnya memberi keseimbangan, cumbuannya membuat nafasku hilang dan datang, sampai semua terasa begitu ringan. Yunho Hyung ambruk melesak menimpa tubuhku yang digagahinya setelah dia menyebut namaku berulang, tegang tubuhnya berganti dengan desau nafas puas memburu dari bangir hidung dan merah bibirnya. Dia sungguh tampan , keringat seluruh badan pun tak menggusur kesempurnaan sosoknya dalam mataku.

 _Sex when you angry_. Bukan , mungkin lebih tepatnya kemarahan bisa diobati dengan sentuhan. Seperti _self-help_ atau apalah sebutannya, yang mengatakan berciumanlah untuk menghentikan waktu, membaca bukulah untuk menjelajah waktu, mendengarkan music untuk keluar dari realita dan kebosanan waktu, menulis untuk mengisi waktu, atau bernafas untuk melepaskan dan mempercepat waktu. Mungkin hampir sama seperti itu. Entah apapun itu alasannya, tapi kami selalu begini. Ini bukan pertama kali.

Saat dulu pertama kali dia membuatku menggerutu, dia dengan gampang bisa mendapatkanku, berakhir telanjang tubuhku diatas lantai, kemudian beberapa hal lagi yang juga membuat aku berakhir parau mendesaukan namanya sementara dia mengguncang tubuhku dengan wajah senang. Kemudian saat itu pun sama, saat aku juga berakhir ditelanjanginya, menyerah, dia membuatku menolak meronta. Mungkin ini sama seperti ketika aku sakit kepala, dokter melarangku untuk mencuci rambut namun aku malah mengobatinya dengan berbasah-basah. Berat sesaat, namun selalu berhasil mendinginkan sakit yang kuderita.

Dan, entah sial atau berkah saja.. setelah malam itu hingga saat ini Yunho-Hyung selalu mempermainkanku dengan berkali-kali meminta ciuman. Tidak selalu berakhir dengan persetubuhan memang, namun menyebalkan caranya yang meminta sekaligus mengejek padaku secara bersamaan.

" _Just a kiss.. not a sex I promise! Crossing my heart!"_ Tangannya membuat gerakan menyilang tepat diatas datar letak jantungnya.

Sebenarnya tidak perlu seperti itu aku juga akan selalu bersedia menciumnya. Aku tahu dia tidak pernah mau mempermainkanku. Apa lagi dengan gadis itu. Dia tidak pernah ingin, hanya mungkin itu adalah bagian dari drama yang harus kami lakoni saja.

Lagi pula siapa yang mau menolak bibir strawberry seperti miliknya. Aku selalu suka menggigitinya, kenyal juga manis. _Cocaine baru_ ku.

" _I love you!"_ Serunya menjilat bibir setelah ciuman yang dimintanya aku berikan. Aku selalu suka bibirnya yang kenyal melawan saat gigitanku memilin lengkungannya. Seperti salah satu benda yang ada didalam patbingsu yang aku suka, manis dan bergoyang.

"Hyungie, aku juga mencintaimu.."

Aku berdiri meninggalkan kursi ku didepan layar Macbook, kurentangkan tangan, kuberi dia pelukan. Tubuh kami bergoyang, kekiri juga kekanan, seperti sedang berdansa namun tetap pada lingkaran.

"Lepaskan, mau mandi.. aku tidak akan tahan kalau terus berpelukan seperti ini.."

Aku sedikit terkikik geli mendengar protesnya. Aku suka suaranya, suka pada tiap kalimat yang mencuap dari mulutnya, sederhana namun selalu saja bisa menumpahkan tinta merah pada pipiku yang kemudian akan terasa membara.

"Berhenti memainkan game _deep web_ itu, atau kau mau _deep wet_ setelah itu!"

Salah satunya seperti yang diucapkannya sekarang ini. Sederhana, namun sangat nakal sekali bibirnya. Dia kasar menarik lekuk pinggangku, menabrak tubuhku pada datar bidang badannya. Bibirku kembali dia tekan, aku tidak melawan, namun malah kutantang, kulingkari lehernya dengan kedua tangan membuas cumbuan dalam detikan.

"Mau soju ?" Tawarku setelah lidahku berhasil lepas dari gigi-giginya, kutiupkan nafas hangat pada wajah rupawan yang kupuja.

"Mau!" Pendek jawabnya mengangguk wajah kecilnya.

Aku suka senyumnya. Dia sering kali membuat otot-otot wajahnya bergerak aneh, tertarik kesudut atas menciptakan lekuk senyuman miring menyerupai bulan sabit, giginya akan sedikit terlihat, kadang dia juga menggigit ujung lidahnya yang merah kemudian rapi putih gigi-giginya akan mengintip keluar dari belakang tebal bibirnya. Dia pria dewasa yang menggemaskkan.

"Mandi dulu.. akan kusiapkan untuk kita!"

Dia menggeram sambil kembali menciumiku. Mata, pipi dan terakhir bibirku. Tidak tahu kenapa dia suka sekali menciumi mataku.

" _I love how you stare at me.."_

Jawabnya akan selalu seperti itu saat aku bertanya ingin mengerti.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuhku, melangkah menjauh sembari melucuti kaus putih polos yang sempat membuatku cemburu karena benda tipis itu terlalu melilit ketat tubuhnya yang padat.

Mungkin jawaban sebenarnya hanya sederhana saja , seperti apa yang kebanyakan orang bilang. Ciuman pada pipi, adalah _symbol_ _passion and desire_ , pada bibir adalah ungkapan gairah dan keingininan untuk memiliki yang tak tertahankan , sementara _a kiss on the eyes_ mengindikasikan _pure and endless love_. Sebuah gerakan untuk mengungkapkan cinta mendalam dan kasih sayang. Mungkin.

Aku sempat banyak-banyak merapal doa ketika mendengar semua jelas panjang yang aku tak paham benar artinya tersebut, ingin semua itu benar saja agar aku dan rasaku mengukuh tak goyah juga semakin yakin akan cintanya.

Sementara Yunho-Hyung tengah bermain dengan air hangatnya didalam kamar mandi, aku mengambil dua botol hijau vodka Korea dari dalam lemari pendingin didalam dapurku. Benar, Jung Yunho kekasihku ini satu atap sekarang dia bersamaku, namun aku menolak untuk berpindah kerumahnya, selain rumahnya yang tak tertata banyak juga cerita durjana yang aku alami disana. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya, kutunjuk rumahku sebagai istanah, kemudian dia mengangguk berserah.

Kami sangat jarang sekali mabuk, paling banyak hanya menghabiskan empat atau lima botol saja untuk kami berdua. Walaupun bahan soju terbilang tradisional, berbahankan beras, tapi sebagian besar produsen soju menggunakan bahan pengganti seperti kentang, jelai, ubi jalar, bisa juga dagmil. Tidak berwarna namun kadar alkoholnya lumayan tinggi juga, Yunho-Hyung tidak suka aku mabuk, dia akan selalu membatasi seberapa banyak aku boleh minum. Dia sering bilang, aku berandalan ketika tak bisa mengendalikan _liquor_ yang sudah tertelan, tapi kadang aku menjadi sangat manis juga secara bersamaan. Jadi aku pikir apa pentingnya ucapanku yang mengatakan _go fuck yourself_ , atau _you're wonderful_ padanya tiap kali aku mabuk bukan? aku tahu dia sangat mengerti semua yang ada pada diriku. Dia pangeran menawan yang akan selalu paham, menaruh perhatiannya pada bagian yang lebih dia perdulikan, bukan sampul luar diriku yang terkesan kasar.

Dua botol soju berada pada tangan kiri dan kananku, ku ulurkan satu yang berada pada tangan kananku pada Yunho Hyung yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan putih handuk yang melilit pinggul.

" _I love you.."_ Serunya tersenyum _sumringah._

"Sama-sama.." Jawabku menggoda.

"Changmin?"

"Ne _.. I love you too .."_ Ku moncongkan bibirku.

Kekasihku ini lebih suka berseru _I love you_ dari pada _thank you_ saat menerima sesuatu dari tanganku. Aku bisa apa kalau dia selalu seperti itu, lagipula aku juga menyukainya.

Botol hijau soju dia terima dari tanganku, kemudian dia melangkah panjang setelah itu, membuka lemari baju dan menarik sesuatu dari sana untuk membungkus tubuh telanjangnya.

"Aku bilang berhenti dengan _deep web_ mu itu.."

"Nanti dulu.. masih seru.." Kelitku, masih mau mendengar dia memohon agar aku turut naik ke atas ranjang dimana di sedang berusaha menutupi separuh panjang tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

"Tidur Changmin!"

Bahkan Ayahku tidak lagi pernah bertutur memerintahku seperti itu.

"Iya-iya..."

Diam selanjutnya, padahal aku masih ingin mendengar tutur merdu suaranya.

"Hyung?"

Dia diam.

"Hyungie.. ?"

Dia masih juga diam.

"Hyungiee-ah?"

Tetap diam.

Tidak mungkin dia tidur secepat ini, padahal masih pukul sebelas malam. Mulai tak bisa kutahan untuk tidak menoleh kebelakang bahuku, apa yang orang tua itu lakukan hingga tidak menjawab seruanku.

"Gosok gigimu sebelum tidur, kau baru saja minum soju!"

Ku jatuhkan tubuhku menindih dia yang sudah melipat tubuhnya didalam selimut kecokelatan. Menutup mata sipitnya, mengatup belah bibirnya. Tangan kirinya terlipat keatas dengan telapak tangan bersembunyi dibawah kepala, dia hanya menggeram saat aku bicara.

"Bicara sama permainanmu sana! Jangan mengganggu, aku mengantuk!"

" _Silly_ , kau cemburu pada computer ?"

"Tidak! Aku lelah, seharian bekerja, aku pulang ingin tidur memeluk kekasihku, bisa kau panggilkan dia untukku, sepertinya dia tidak mendengar panggilanku."

Yunho-Hyung tetap berbicara sambil menutup mata. Sungguh menggemaskan sekali dia, bibirnya membuka dan menutup kemudian berakhir dengan mengerucut.

"Iye.. Mianhe- aku akan segera mandi dan tidur," Aku goyangkan tubuhnya yang dililit selimut. "Hyungie- jangan tidur dulu, aku akan cepat-cepat"

Ini bencinya aku pada diriku sendiri, kenapa hanya pada orang ini aku mudah sekali berserah diri, menurut, bahkan aku punya rasa khawatir kalau dia akan benar-benar marah dan mengabaikanku. Ditinggal tidur seperti ini saja aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau memikirkan yang lebih dari itu.

Aku sudah akan melompat turun dari ranjang untuk berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku. Namun tangan dingin Yunho-Hyung menahanku.

"Tidur sekarang!" Perintahnya. Tajam mata sipitnya menghunus tepat pada lingkar mataku.

"Aku akan mandi dulu.." Seruku kikuk menunjuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Tidur sekarang.." Ucapannya lagi. Kali ini melembut suaranya, meredup juga tajam tatap matanya.

"Uh.. OK!"

Perlahan aku kembali merangkak ke atas bagian ranjang yang selalu menjadi tempat didimana aku menelentang. Yunho-Hyung bergerak dan bangun dari tubuhhnya yang merebah . Dia menyambut tubuhku, tangannya bergerak melucuti kaos ku yang berwarna abu-abu, kemudian menarikku jatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Aku menghadap jendela kamar, sementara dia dibelakangku, mengunci tubuhku dengan lingkar tangannya.

"Mandi ataupun belum mandi kamu, aku selalu menyukai harum tubuhmu.." Bisiknya menderu dibelakang tengkuk leherku. Tangannya melingkari dadaku. Aku tidak bisa menahan gerakan bibirku agar tidak tersenyum. Mungkin sekarang wajahku sedang memerah karena aku mulai merasa seluruh tubuhku memanas seketika.

"Kau menggelitikku.." Protesku padanya sambil kuhentikan gerakan tangannya yang memainkan puting dadaku.

"Aku menyukai bagian ini, dia kenyal saat aku gigit.." Jawabnya santai sambil menjilat bahu belakangku. "Ini juga bagian yang selalu bisa membuat wajahmu memerah tiap kali aku menyentuhnya, apa lagi saat kita sedang tidak berbusana!"

"Ish! _silly_!"

Aku bergerak, memutar tubuh dan wajahku menghadap Jung Yunho yang suka mempermainkanku. Belum pas benar posisiku, dia sudah menyambut bibirku dengan ciumannya.

Berasa Soju lidahnya, bercampur dengan harum sabun cuci muka yang selalu digunakannya merebak keluar dari wajahnya .

"Terimakasih sudah bersabar denganku"

Jemarinya menyibak poniku yang jatuh menutupi mata.

"Terimakasih pernah menangis untukku.." Serunya lagi setelah mencium mata kiriku "Kupastikan tidak akan lagi ada tangis dari mata cantik ini" Dia beralih mencium mata kananku " _I love you.._ "

Berhembus nafasnya didepan bibirku.

Cinta, dengan orang ini aku berulang-ulang memikirkan apa itu cinta, aku tidak pernah paham sebenarnya apa cinta itu, benda atau hanya kata saja. Sampai aku berada pada titik dimana aku menangisi orang ini, takut kehilangan , marah karena diabaikan dipermainkan, rela mengorbankan, juga sabar dan percaya untuk penantian yang aku yakin akan membawa kebahagiaan. Dari situ aku mengerti apa itu cinta. _Nobody but myself,_ cinta itu adalah diriku sendiri. Aku yang mungkin menangis, marah ataupun sedih, itu karena aku dan cintaku yang tidak mau terabaikan dan dipermainkan. Aku yang tersenyum pada orang, itu adalah cinta dalam diriku yang sedang menunjukkan wujudnya, dan aku yang menyerahkan diriku pada Yunho-Hyung, itu adalah cinta yang sedikit nakal, perasaan buas yang sudah bertemu dengan pemiliknya, pria jangkung ini. Ini memang tidak masuk akal, tapi apa lagi yang bisa aku ungkapkan kalau memang seperti itu arti cinta yang aku paham.

Kalau tentang aku yang tidak perlu memaksa, atau aku yang sebelumnya ingin menyerahkan saja pria yang kucintai ini pada seorang wanita, itu adalah bentuk dari cintaku yang mengerti akan arti dalamnya perasaanku sendiri. Cinta itu tidak pernah menyakitkan, salah, apa lagi buta. Tidak! cinta tidak buta bila sang badan mengerti bagaimana cara mengajak cinta berjalan dengan benar.

Kalau aku mencintai diriku, maka cinta tidak pernah akan melukaiku.

Seperti malam itu, kembali pada malam setelah hujan, kembali pada ucapan Yunho-Hyung yang memberiku sebuah janji, tiga hari sebelum hari pernihakannya. Tuturnya yang kemudian semakin menguatkan perasaanku bahwa aku cinta kepadanya.

 _"Aku akan memperjuangkan apa yang ingin aku pertahankan, aku akan memenangkan apa yang ingin aku dapatkan, dan mencintai selalu apa yang ingin aku simpan.. jangan menghilang, tolong bersabar, aku akan kembali padamu, tidak dengan menyakiti siapapun tapi dengan membawa setuju dari orang-orang yang mungkin akan menentangku"_

Seperti itu yang diucapkannya dulu, baritone suaranya serasa tidak pernah senyap, mendengung selalu ditelingaku, serta harum nafasnya juga aroma bibirnya masih melekat selalu didalam otak kiriku.

"Oh mianh..!" Serunya bergegas mengusap keningku ketika tiba-tiba kepalanya berbenturan dengan kepalaku saat Yunho Hyung berniat bergerak lebih dekat kepadaku.

 _"It's_ ok, ini tidak sakit." Jawabku menarik tangannya dari keningku.

Dia tersenyum kecil beralih menarik tanganku mendekat pada bibirnya. Hangat, punggunng tanganku bermanja dengan bibirnya.

Seperti mimpi saja, jika sekarang manusia tampan ini benar-benar milikku. Dia menentang punggung dingin Ayahnya dan lebih memilih untuk bersamaku.

Bersalah dan berdosa. Pasti itu yang dirasakanya. Getir perasaan yang tidak pernah dia keluhkan padaku. Tapi apalagi yang pasti akan dirasakan oleh Yunho Hyung selain itu. Hal ini juga yang mungkin membuat dia sering mengucapkan kata maaf pada hal-hal kecil, seperti yang baru saja terjadi misalnya, bahkan dia juga kerap mengucapkan kata maaf tanpa alasan. Mungkin apa yang terjadi berhari yang lalu antara dia dan orang tuanya yang tidak lain juga karena aku adalah alasannya begitu menekan dan memberat dipundak kekasihku ini, rasa berdosa pada orang tua sudah bercokol dihatinya hingga Yunho Hyung dipenuhi rasa bersalah, dan perasaan itu berakhir mengubah sebagian dari dirinya.

Aku sadar bukan hal mudah bagi Yunho Hyung untuk memilih cinta yang _tak memiliki tempat_ ini dan berlalu jauh denganku, bahkan dia sampai ditunjuk menghianati sang orang tua, tapi tak pernah dia mengungkapkan sakitnya. Dia selalu nampak tangguh dengan mengeratkan tulang rahang dan membelah bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Menegakkan tubuhnya, merentangkan tangan sambil menelengkan kepala dan mengucapkan sayang. Tapi tak jarang juga aku menjadi takut dan was-was kalau saja tiba-tiba nanti dia mengucapkan maaf padaku sambil mengatakan dia akan mundur dan kembali pada Ayahnya. Jangan terjadi, aku tidak ingin. Aku egois, tentu saja. Aku ingin dia untuk diriku sendiri.

"Besok siang kita kerumahku.."

"Huh?"

Mataku terbuka lebar. Untuk apa kerumahnya, bukankah apartement miliknya sudah dibiarkan kosong. Lihat saja, aku akan benar-benar menolak kalau orang ini kembali mengajakku pindah kesana. Tempat durjana.

"Rumah orang tuaku." Jelasnya sambil mempermainkan daun telinga kananku.

Sedikit tersentak kaget, mataku membulat, kemudian aku mulai bergeleng pelan. Udara dingin yang tidak ku undang entah menyelinap dari celah mana tiba-tiba mereka datang. Menggerayangi tengkuk juga dua ujung kakiku.

Rumah orangtuanya, itu artinya aku akan bertemu dengan Ayah dan juga ibunya.

Nope!

 _Hell naw!_

Lebih baik aku dihujam pisau dapur milik Kyuhyun dari pada harus bertemu dengan _petinggi_ dari istanah Jung Yunho ini. Maksudku ayahnya.

"Aku akan keluar dari kantor setelah makan siang, aku jemput kamu lalu kita kesana berdua"

Yunho Hyung tersenyum sangat ringan. Dia sungguh memiliki kepercayadirian. Maksudku.. apakah dia tidak takut pada Ayahnya yang pastinya nanti akan murka jika mendapati putranya pulang menggandeng seorang pria.

"Cepat tidur.." Suruhnya berulang lagi.

"Hyung no!" Tolakku.

"Wae ?," Tanyanya kembali membuka mata. "Belum mau tidur?." Lanjutnya membenarkan letak selimutku.

"bukan itu, maksudku aku.. _Just no_! besok aku akan sakit kepala, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana."

" _Stupid_!" Serunya memukul pelan kepalaku.

"Hyung _I can't_.. besok anjing kita meminta diantar kedokter kurasa dia hamil." Kelitku berulang yang malah membuat Yunho-Hyung tertawa-tawa lantang.

"Anjing kita laki-laki, kapan kau mengganti jenis kelaminnya?" Tawanya menggema, dia menunjukkan isi mulutnya,gigi-giginya, dan berhenti dengan menggigit sudut kanan bibirnya.

" _No please.. I'm scared to death to face your father"_

Seruku tiba-tiba merubah kamar menjadi semacam kuburan. Dia diam, aku diam, jam dindingpun seakan ikut diam. Kemudian mulai mencekam karena dingin lambat-lambat tapi benar-benar mulai menjalar dalam tubuhku,ditambah lagi tatapan mata Yunho-Hyung yang dalam seperti tak niat membuat kedipan.

" _I love you_ Changmin.."

"Huh.."

Dia menciumi jemariku yang sedari tadi digenggam tangan kanannya.

"Aku ingin selamanya denganmu,maka orangtuaku juga harus tahu itu," Dia menarik tubuhku, masuk kedalam pelukannya, menempatkan kepalaku diantara ceruk lehernya. "Kamu tahu apa artinya itu.."

Jakunnya bergerak, dadanya bergetar saat dia berbicara, nafasnya meniupi ujung rambutku. Ah orang ini, dia selalu mudah mendapatkanku.

"umm..."

"Aku pun sama dengamu, takut," Dia berhenti untuk menarik nafas panjang, dadanya mengembang, lalu kembali dia hembuskan menghangatkan ubun-ubun kepalaku yang berdekatan dengan dagunya. "Tapi akan lebih menakutkan lagi kalau aku harus kehilangan salah satu dari kalian, tolong jangan buat aku untuk memilih ulang, karena hal itu sangat menyakitkan, aku mencintai orangtuaku -pun sama rasaku untukmu, aku tak akan mau jauh darimu, kalaupun tolakan tetap yang akan aku dapat, tapi aku cukup ingin mereka mengerti pilihan juga perasaanku.. apa kau cukup mengerti aku?"

Sial bukan. Orang ini lagi-lagi begitu mudah mendapatkan perhatianku.

"Paham.. aku mengerti."

Tiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu bisa menebalkan keyakinanku akan kami berdua. Takutku perlahan memadam, kemudian senyumku selalu mengembang. Seperti dia akan selalu ada untuk menemani dan melindungi.

Berubah tenang deru dadaku. Kulingkarkan tanganku memeluk penuh seluruh tubuhnya. Kami bergulung dibawah selimut tebal selanjutnya. Bertukar nafas mengganti udara dingin dengan desau nafas hangat kami berdua.

" _Have I told you how much I love you today?"_

Dia tersenyum setengah menyeringai, sementara aku .. ah wajahku sungguh mempermalukanku , kurasa dia sedang memerah sempurna didepan mata rubah Yunho-Hyung yang tidak juga menjauhkan wajahnya dari ku.

Dia kemudian berulang melantunkan ucapan cinta dan kata-kata manis lainnya sembari memainkan jemarinya, menyelipkan anak-anak rambutku kebelakang telinga. Terlalu nyaman, tanpa paksaan mataku mulai memberat dengan sendirinya, aku mulai mengantuk seperti biasa.

Kepulan asap rokok didalam asbak merah diatas meja bulat didalam kamarku mulai samar-samar hilang, beriringan dengan lelah mataku yang kemudian perlahan terpejam. Aku mulai akan tertidur didalam pelukan Yunho-Hyung kurasa, aroma tubuhnya yang aku suka selalu bisa menenangkan isi kepalaku.

Dan besok, kuharap orang tua dari Yunho-Hyung, akan sama pula hati dan penerimaan mereka terhadapku, terhadap kami berdua. Mungkin memang akan susah, dan melelahkan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tidak terlalu menyulitkan untuk menjelaskan pada orangtuaku, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana akan bisa membuat orang tua dari Yunho-Hyungku ini mengerti dan menerima tentang kami. Aku tidak bisa membuat semua orang mengerti apa yang sedang aku rasakan didalam diriku, aku bahkan kesulitan menjelaskan apa yang aku rasakan sendiri. Ini hanya… Cinta. Dan hanya begitu saja. _We didn't need any reason to fall in love, we just did, right?_. Semoga mereka, orang tua dari kekasihku akan sama seperti pria yang kucintai ini, mengagumkan.

"Ucapkan selamat malam.." dasaunya dalam.

"Selamat malam, sayang!"

.

.

 **THE END**

 _ **Selesai, jadi Ini isi otak Shim naugthy cutie Changmin.**_

 _ **Ah tolong jangan bertanya akan bagaimana mereka berdua menghadapi orangtuanya, well aku tidak mau mengurai akan seperti apa penerimaan 'Orang Tua' terhadap seorang anak yang (Maaf) 'sedikit menyimpang' . Akan ada penerimaan, akan ada kebencian juga mengingat cinta yang berbeda itu akan lebih condong disebut salah dan tidak diterima. Memang semuanya itu selalu kasih sayang dan cinta bagi kita-misalkan saya sebagai seorang yang berpacaran-akan selalu berusaha untuk mempertahankan pilihan kita, menunjukkan pada orang tua bahwa pilihan kita benar, kita akan baik-baik saja dan bahagia, seperti yang juga Yunho sedang dan akan lakukan. Akan tetapi, terlepas dari pikiran hati dan cinta yang menurut kita benar, kita didunia tidak hidup sendirian. kita tidak bisa memaksakan hal yang hanya baik menurut kita saja. setiap tindakan tidak telepas dari yang namanya sanksi positif maupun negatif. Dunia ini hanya tentang bagaimana kita membawa diri kearah yang lebih positif. itu saja.**_

 _ **Ah kok saya jadi sok bener gini. maaf jangan ditampar XD**_

 _ **Maaf disini saya meninggalkan imajinasi kalian untuk menerka sendiri akan seperti apa mereka berhadapan dengan orangtua. ehehe**_

 _ **RNR ya? Klo engga.. aku hapus ini. XD**_

 _ **Terimaksih.**_

 _ **So.. bye-bye there XD**_

 _ **Love love love**_

 _ **Ino Cassio**_


End file.
